vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ordinary People
Summary THE ORIGINAL FAMILY - With help from Elena and Bonnie, Alaric tries to decipher the meaning behind his recent discovery. Elena and Rebekah engage in a mean-girl power struggle, until Rebekah finally reveals some of her family's ancient secrets and the violent past she shares with Klaus and Elijah. Damon tries a reckless new approach to make a breakthrough with Stefan, and they're both surprised by an unlikely ally. Plot Cast 'Main Cast' * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Joseph Morgan as Klaus 'Recurring Cast' *Daniel Gillies as Elijah *Claire Holt as Rebekah * Sebastian Roché as Mikael 'Guest Cast' * Alice Evans as Esther * Devon Allowitz as Henrick * Maria Howell as Ayana * Karlee Morgan Eldridge as Callie Videos thumb|left|280px|Webclip [Vampire Diaries Extended Promo 3x08 - Ordinary People|thumb|280px|right|Promo]] Quotes Damon: ''I got this, Elena.'' ---- Damon: ''I happen to like the edge, Stefan. Your problem is your inability to resist falling over it.'' ---- Elena: ''What is all this?'' Alaric: ''Names. Written in Viking script.'' Elena: ''These are the names of the Original family?'' ---- Damon: ''Bang. You're dead.'' ---- Elena:'' I think that you're going to be the one to save him from himself. It won't be because he loves me. It'll be because he loves you. Can I tell you the rest tomorrow?'' Damon: Sure. ---- Rebekah:'' 'Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you. 'Elena: 'Klaus killed your mother. He has a hold you, on me, on everyone. He has for 1000 years, we have to make it stop! '''Rebekah: ''Shut up! Just shut up! Dont talk anymore! Nothing!'' Soundtrack Gallery ORDP.jpg ORDP (2).jpg ORDP (3).jpg ORDP (4).jpg ORDP (5).jpg ORDP (6).jpg ORDP (7).jpg ORDP (8).jpg ORDP (9).jpg ORDP (10).jpg ORDP (11).jpg ORDP (12).jpg ORDP (13).jpg Tumblr ltql5eEApe1qgoyb6o1 400.jpg|Esther vlcsnap-2011-10-29-16h32m18s51.png|Human Elijah vlcsnap-2011-10-29-16h33m19s122.png|Henrick vlcsnap-2011-10-29-16h36m12s53.png|Damon and Stefan Mikael attack.JPG|Mikael attacking Klaus Klaus and mikeal fighting.png|Klaus and Mikael fighting Rebekah`s-first-drink.jpg|Rebekah`s first drink of human blood New Female Original.png|Esther OakTreeBurn.png|Burning of the oak tree Young Klaus.png|Human Klaus OG2.jpg The Originals - The Old Ones.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-16h32m18s51.png tvd-bts-600.jpg|Rebekah - Behind the scenes tvd-bts-600a.jpg|Rebekah - Behind the scenes Rebekah, Elijah & Klaus.png|Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus Esther-01.png 94.JPG|Mom & Dad Members of the Original Family.jpg 52004.jpg 014552.jpg 93.JPG Trivia *Antagonist: Mikael *First episode of season 3 to not feature Caroline. *Elijah returns in this episode. It is the first time since As I Lay Dying ''that he is seen. *Klaus returns in this episode. He was last seen in ''The Reckoning. *This is the second flashback episode of the season. *A majority of the main cast do not appear in this episode, due to flashbacks being shown, which is common from previous seasons. *Mikael's origins are explained in this episode and his relationship with Klaus is also shown. *This is the first episode in "The Original's Chapter". *This episode features the most Original Family appearances (6). *Rebekah mentions the word "t''wice''" to Elena, when she wants to leave. The same happens in the episode "Klaus" when Elijah mentions to Elena, that they have neutralized "twice". Category: Season 3 Category:Flashback episodes Category:Episodes featuring Klaus Category:Episodes featuring Esther Category:Episodes featuring Elijah Category:Episodes featuring Rebekah Category:Featured Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Mikael